deadly_llamafandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Silvester
Sean Silvester,' '''born April 16th 1992, was a Co-Founder and Executive Production Manager of Deadly Llama. His in game name is DLSean. Sean's favourite game is currently Payday 2 but often changes. During his time with a Steam account since January 15th 2005 he has accumulated hundreds of games and DLCs due his keen passion for gaming. Administrative Role Sean's direct and no-nonsense business approach was something routinely joked about by the rest of the Deadly Llama crew. Tom is famously heard saying that "Pass Sean a graph or a chart and in 10 minutes he's told you how the universe works" and referring to Sean as the brains and mind of the Deadly Llama channel. Despite often being the one that has to reign in the crew and stop them running away with quick fire ideas, he's very much loved and appreciated by the crew not only due to his ideas of how to improve the channel with new and interesting content but also because he is who they can go to for support should they need it. As well as dealing with most of the back end business elements of Deadly Llama thanks to his education and past in Business Management; Sean also had a keen watch on their YouTube Statistics at all times, always the first to point out a spike or a drop in viewer numbers or subscriber counts. Rest assured; what you do on Deadly Llama's channel - he knew about. Sean was also the one who continuously prodded and poked Tom into applying for partnership with Makers Studios who they are still partnered with today. Sean was often seen appearing alongside the rest of the crew in footage for their YouTube channel and used to appear in updates vlogs reading out one of the updates for the audience. Previously Sean was exclusively behind the scenes and in the first Payday 2 video with Tom, Poppy and himself he made an appearance with the Deadly Llama logo covering his face in reference to his role behind the scenes. However, due to high demand he removed the Deadly Llama logo from his face for every video since. The work undertaken by Sean kept him very busy often until late into the night due to his passion and dedication for the Deadly Llama channel, as he works on exclusive ideas for future projects a lot of the work he did was on a need to know basis which was discussed in private with the rest of the Deadly Llama crew. If you asked him what he had planned for the future of Deadly Llama it's most likely that he couldn't tell you until it's mentioned in an updates vlog, feel free to talk to him about anything else though. Since joining the Deadly Llama crew he had shown a keen interest in seeing the channel grow to extraordinary heights and helping to make that a reality, not only with his direct, no-nonsense business approach and his ideas for improvement but also by suggesting to Tom that we invite the incredibly talented Poppy Anne Holford to the Deadly Llama team who has been a great addition since accepting her invitation on the 15th August 2014. On the 13th September 2014 Sean decided to leave the Deadly Llama team for undisclosed reasons and create his own network named Legendary Studios, which he still runs to this day. Video Appearances '''Updates Vlogs 'Every Sunday Payday 2 Series ''No schedule yet - check Deadly Llama's YouTube channel for Payday 2 uploads'' Minecraft Series ''No schedule yet - check Deadly Llama's YouTube channel for Minecraft uploads'' Previous and Current Employment Deadly Llama - Co-Founder and Executive Production Manager ''28th November 2013 - 13th September 2014'' Diminished Studios - Game Designer, Group Operations Manager, Public Relations ''2005 - Present'' KNOWHOW - Graduate Technical Support Advisor 28th February 2011 - 2nd March 2013 LAN Events Attended * Multiplay Insomnia i48 - March 2013 * Multiplay Insomnia i49 - August 2013 * Multiplay Insomnia i50 - November 2013 * Multiplay Insomnia i51 - April 2014 * Multiplay Insomnia i52 - August 2014 Trivia * Sean's computer is water cooled using XSPC Components and has 5 fans as well to help keep it cool * Sean's favourite colour is Green (but not just Green, "It has to be Toxic Green" as he routinely says) * Sean is left handed and sometimes ambidextrous depending on the task * Sean first met Tom on the Multiplay forums whilst looking for a lift to Insomnia 50 * Sean's iPhone case was given to him by MSI at Insomnia 51 * Sean won his Insomnia 52 ticket in the MSI Intermediate bots speed run competition with a record of 5:25, he won this with Tom and 3 others * Sean has designed video games since the age of 13